Lucario vs Knuckles
Fist fighting. No one does it better than these two. Lucario, the aura master. And Knuckles, The guardian of the master emerald. For this fight will be between base form Knuckles and a wild Lucario. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'KNUCKLES' There once was a race known as the Echidina, AGE:16 WEIGHT:88lbs HEIGHT:3'7" POWERS AND ABILITIES Has spikes on knuckles sole survivor of echidina race has insane tresures hunting skills super strength can expertly tunnel underground limited pyrokenisis and geokenisis: punches can leave trails of explosions or can shoot flaming rocks out of the ground can breath in space can glide has tunnel claws that can tear through solid metal FEATS can match sonic in a fight outran machine gun fire constantly can trigger volcanic eruptions with one punch runs so fast the ground crumbles beneath him beat super mecha sonic single handedly with one basic punch knuckles can trigger a volcanic eruption, the force it would take to do this is about 3.9 megatons of force! which is 3 times more powerful than the bomb that destroyed hiroshima punched the moon back into orbit with one punch, causing an explosion visible from earth! WEAKNESS AND STUPIDITY an idiot never has a plan huge ego knuckles truly is the last echidnia "oh no" 'LUCARIO' HEIGHT:3'11" LEVEL:75 WEIGHT: 119 HIGH ATTACK POWERS TECHNIQUES METAL CLAW:PW 55 AURA SPHERE:PW 80 FEINT:PW 30 CLOSE COMBAT:120 POWER-UP PUNCH:PW 40 DRAGON PULSE:PW 90 HEAL PULSE:HEALS SELF EXTREME SPEED:PW 80 BONE RUSH:PW 25 SWORDS DANCE: RAISES ATTACK FORCE PALM:PW 65 AURA ABILITIES can search for people sees invisible things FEATS destroyed his own poke ball. in his first form he lifted a 573 lbs gigalith dodged multiple logs while blinded caused a roof shattering roof explosion survived registeel's strangle hold overpowered registeel's hyper beam with one attack moved faster than eyesight mangled a steel claw survived a blast of fire to the face survived a 2,200 degree climate and won the fight against against a magmar WEAKNESS fire figthing Don't screw around with a lucario "why did you abandon the queen?" ALL RIGHT THE COMBATANTS ARE SET, LET'S END THIS DEBATE ONCE AND FOR ALL, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! Lucario walked toward the master emerald. "So that's where that power level is coming from." "GET AWAY FROM MY EMERALD." FIGHT! Knuckles sprinted at lucario,who charged up an aura sphere,fired and followed up with a bone rush. Kuckles punched the aura sphere away, and dodged the bone rush,socking lucario in the gut, the uppercuted him away. Lucario recovered fast and dashed at knuckles who was unaware of lucario's survival,was unable to defend aganist the flurry of blows lucario unleashed with close combat. Knuckles coughed blood,wiped his face got up,grunted, and much to lucario's horror he looked retentively unphased. Knucles ran at lucario,punched him in the face ignited his fist on fire punched lucario again and again until he was bloodied and laying on the ground. knuckles walked away thinking(I know suprising?) "There is no way he is still alive after that." but he was. Lucario got to his feet used heal pulse, regenerting his health and began to glow with aura."YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY!" Lucario roared, as he sprinted at knuckles relesing power-up punch,aura sphere,bone rush and close combat, then finishing his combo with metal claw. Blood pored from knuckles many wounds, Lucario walked away shaking his head "now for that energy source." Not so fast.knuckles said,getting up shaking off the attack."BU-BUT HOW?!" lucario exclaimed in horror and amazement taking a step back.Knuckles dashed toward lucario who continued to back away,but was to slow. Knuckles grabbed lucario by the throat,wound up his most powerful punch, and hit lucario in the face, the punch exploded, incinerating lucario. K.O.! While lucario was technically faster,and smarter, it was not enough to over power knuckles who was 3 times stronger than the bomb that destroyed Hiroshima,and lucario can mangle a metal claw with one attack, but that is no where close to knuckles poweres the winner is knuckles NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE....LUFFY VS. MR.FANTASTIC REMATCH Last Time these two met, It Did not end well for lucario. But this time These fighters will be given their full arsenals, including mega lucario, and hyper knuckles.Lucario, the aura pokemon. And Knuckles, the last echdnia. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyze there weapons, armor, and skills To find out who wnould win a DEATH BATTLE... Again. KNUCKLES Wiz: High above the clouds on angel island, HYPER KNUCKLES LUCARIO MEGA LUCARIO INTERLUDE FIGHT FIGHT! K.O. RESULTS TRIVIA NEXT TIME... Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017